


Keeper

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Billy defends Diane’s honor when Kathryn makes fun of him
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Diane Grad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Keeper

“I see why tommy divorced you”Billy rilled his eyes snarking at her 

“Don’t you have Grad to go and bother?”Kathryn brought up Billy’s new girlfriend 

“She has a name and it’s Diane”Billy’s voice became serious when his girlfriend suddenly became the topic of their conversation 

“I’m surprised you’re off the market anyways”Kate shook her head 

“Diane happens to love my off color humor”Billy pointed out to her 

“You have no manners”Kathryn replies

“Speaking of love lives what about you Kate?”Billy mocked her 

“Between me and my keeper”Kathryn chuckled 

“Let me guess that keeper is you”Billy sounded unimpressed


End file.
